


The Light in the Darkness

by KeseKatze



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Patton, Angels, Big fight at end, Character Death, Demons, Demons liking an angel, It isn't directly stated but, M/M, Powerful demons, The other sides are all demons, The sides in this were all angels at one point, They are nice demons, Thomas is basically Lucifer but much nicer, but not for long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeseKatze/pseuds/KeseKatze
Summary: Logan Faust is a very powerful demon with a knack for getting pissed at the slightest miscalculation. On one of his usually calming walks on Earth, he finds an injured angel, takes pity on said angel, and brings him to Hell so that his wounds could be properly cared for.The angel is definitely keeping something hidden from him and his companions but is super nice to the demons when angels usually aren't. The demons may or may not be falling for him but why does fate always rip their species away from each other. Can they all live with a little light in the dark world that they have come to know?





	1. Not Letting It Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this was orginally a fic on tumblr that I wrote which I transferred to Wattpad and now to here. I will post each chapter here a week after one another so you can expect that. The fic will probably end at either chapter 10 or 11. Idk yet because chapter 10 is getting significantly longer than all of the other chapters so I may just split it into 2. I hope you all like it.

Deep blue eyes glared at the Heavens from the ground, their owner strolling amongst Earth's soil for some time to think. He had just wanted time away from those in the pits of Hell for a time, just to clear his head of the instinct he was damned with.

Logan Fausto shut his eyes and sighed. There was no point looking at the Heavens anymore, as his Creator had given up on him centuries ago. When he reopened them, he was not initially surprised to see what he thought was one of God's little guardian angels headed off to their duties. He was about to dismiss it as a normal occurrence until a second look was given.

The angel was indeed descending, but much too quickly for it to be purposeful. Rarely was there ever a daring angel willing to let gravity take complete control. This angel was falling, and gaining speed by the looks of it. This was not at all normal.

Leathery wings quickly opened, and into the skies the hell-spawn went. Why? He couldn't exactly say, even as someone who followed his brain 9 times out of ten, but his heart told him he needed to. Maybe it was because this event was different, new, and exciting. He thought this as his arms wrapped around the angel, halting the crash to the ground in its track.

What was immediately clear is that this angel had been injured by something or maybe even someone as the wounds seemed to be deliberate and in vital areas. The left wing was bloodied and a mere stump once you reached the elbow joint, the light blue polo being worn was torn to shreds with deep gashes across the stomachs and arms, and definitely a few blotchy hand-shaped bruises forming around the neck area. Definitely a deliberate attack.

The demon slowed the descent until they were safely on the ground to examine this angel more. An interesting turn of events for the knowledge seeking demon of Wrath, as this angel was definitely unique in more ways than one. For one, there was this blue heart shaped mark on the neck, even though it was quickly getting drowned out by the purpling bruises. Second, the wings were larger than those of the angels he had normally encountered, almost twice as large. Third, the halo wasn't a ring shape, but a disk, looking as if someone had made a glowing plate atop this head of honey blonde locks.

Logan finally began to truly look at this angel, a male. The demon wondered what to do with what would be a corpse in only a few hours at most. He contemplated just leaving him there to die and be on his walk again, but then again, he also contemplated studying him further, learning why this one was so different from the usual weaklings he had encountered.

"Virgil will probably give me an earful for doing this...." Logan groaned and decided he would bring the angel with him. After using the already torn shirt to bandage the bleeding wing and truly deep wounds, he hurried back to his home in the pits and prayed to whomever would listen that he would not be discovered bringing his mortal enemy to his fortitude of solitude.


	2. Doubt

Logan was rather thankful for the silent and uninterrupted journey home.

The large demon quickly thrust the door behind himself shut, knowing full well that his return into Hell would be sensed by at least his other two demon lord companions. They were probably already journeying to see why he was so early in returning from his stroll of Earth. He usually spent hours studying the plants and wildlife and how it has changed over the years. He never came home early for anything, so no doubt they would be upon him soon.

Logan scurried to his own room, carefully set the sleeping angel on his bed, and grabbed the first-aid kit that he kept there to rigorously patch this angel up. He disinfected all of the wounds thoroughly before bandaging them up and then left the bundle of feathers under the covers to allow him an optimal location of rest. It could get rather cold in his home, so Logan understood that keeping this being covered was a requirement, especially since that blue polo had to be thrown away from the excessive blood stains now covering the fabric.

Logan's eyes flickered to the general direction of his front door as two distinct knocks echoed out after one another. The first was undoubtably Virgil as he tended to be the more reserved and 'chill' one out of his companions. That meant Roman followed after because he always believed Virgil's quiet knocks to not be loud enough to hear through the door.

Logan walked to the front door, after closing his bedroom door behind himself, to invite the other two demon lords inside. " You wish to inquire as to why I returned earlier than expected? you will be required to come inside, I'm afraid. This issue is to not be heard by untrustworthy ears. "

Virgil stepped in first, a curious glance directed at the older demon. With a flick of his tail and hands stuffed in his cloak he walked past. The one thing that confused any whom had taken notice of it is that this demon lord did not have wings. The reason was rather idiotic, or maybe it was smart, but word on that later. " Log, you have a lot of explaining to do." Blowing a strand of dyed violet out of his face, Virgil examined Logan's behavior through and through and noticed his oddly confused stance.

Roman proudly waltzed into the living room, letting his prideful nature and succulent looks show through. They would not effect the near emotionless Demon of Wrath, but many demons and humans alike had fallen prey to those dashing looks. Roman's large red wings opened to add flair to his pose, which he nearly always got into upon entering any room other than a toilet. Logan carefully shut the door behind him, even as Roman spun around on his heels and stared Logan down, hoping to keep his angel resting still. " You never do anything early or late. You have always been the type of person to be perfectly punctual. You are also being rather cryptic.... which is Panic at the Everywhere's thing, not yours. Explain, Microsoft-Nerd."

" If you would allow me a moment to collect the right vocabulary to explain this, I would." Logan Fauste paused, taking a deep breathe while collecting his thoughts. " My walk was interrupted....by an angel.-"

" An Angel?!! Did you get hurt? You better not have any holy water on your skin. I will seriously force you to bathe right now if you do." Virgil piped up, the violet demon getting unusually loud and hyperactive for someone of the sin Sloth, from the area of the sofa he lingered upon.

Logan took a moment to shake his head no and find the right words to explain with once more. " Let me rephrase....I found an injured angel....an unconscious one at that. " He began, punctuating his words very clearly with flashy white fangs showing. " For some unknown reason...I took...pity?" He closed his mouth, showing a look of annoyance for not understanding his own actions. A pale hand clambered up to rub at the back of his neck in mild hesitance for what he was about to say. " I may have...brought him here to...mend most of his wounds."

The two demons before him had two very opposing reactions to one another's. Roman, as happy-go-lucky and excitable as he could be, had an open-mouthed smile at the news while Virgil, as anxious and frighten-able as ever, stared at Logan as if he had committed the most heinous of acts. " You brought our enemy here?!!"

Before Logan could further explain, a shriek cut through the house. The tall demon rushed back in the direction of his room, the other two following close behind.


	3. Confusing Introduction

The sight was rather appalling.

The petrified angel was up on the bed, wings extended as he glared a hole down at the ground. Now that he examined the floor, there was one of the pests that often found their ways into his home. He had long ago studied the flaming arachnids of Hell and they had become rather tiresome to see over and over again.

One move of the arachnid had the angel's feathers getting ruffled as he searched for a way to get out of its reach. This was the moment frightened sky-blue eyes met with Logan's own, but instead of further fear, he felt relieved. His eyes moved from Logan to the spider back to Logan, as if silently asking for something from him.

Logan walked into the room, examining the trembling angel, whom was grasping the edge of the bed so hard that their knuckles had turned white, and walked to dispose of the spider. Logan calmly stepped on the beast that offended the angel, whom flinched at the sickening crunching noise of the arachnid's corpse. Once the spider's body was properly disposed of, the angel relaxed.

" I apologize. I was not under the impression that you would be so disturbed by those pests. " Logan apologized and looked back to find the angel had unwound his hands from the bed and flexed them to get blood rushing through there again. The angel then gave him a warm smile, which confused the demon lord. Logan glanced back at the doorway to his room, where the taller demon lord of Pride was staring with the demon lord of sloth glancing from behind him. Mutual confusion caused by an angel who was at ease with his enemy.

" I should apologize for screaming so loudly. I had just woken up and tried to step off the bed when I spotted it and freaked out. " The angel stood up, attempted to stretch out his wings( even though one had been injured beyond repair and the angel wouldn't be flying anymore) for a moment when he spotted the other two demon lords hovering in the door. " Oh, hello there."

Roman was the first to bounce back from the surprising reaction from the angel at being surrounded by 3 demons, with no escape, no ability to fly, no shirt, and heavy injuries. He walked up to the angel, taking up his introductory pose: a hand on his hip with his other near his head accentuating his dazzling face. " Hello there. I am the fabulous Roman Darrington. Your resident demon lord of Pride." A single tan hand pulled the angel's paler hand up to his face, the demon lord bowing to present a princley kiss of greeting. " And who may I owe the pleasure of this meeting?"

The most heavenly of chuckles left the angel's lips at the display, but it was apparent that he found it charming. " Why , Sir Roman Darrington, I am Patton Sprigg. It is very lovely to be meeting the ones who helped me in my time of need." He looked up to the other two, post the red crown-esque horns that adorned the Prideful demon's head. " Thank you. All of you. I honestly was not expecting to be saved at all." He looked back to Roman and removed his hand from the gentle grasp.

Logan was the next to recover. His introduction was rather normal, practiced to perfection. He held out his hand in a very mechanical gesture, the opposite hand by his side. " Logan Fauste. Lord of Wrath. You astound me. Why are you not panicking in the presence of 3 demon lords. A common angel would panic at the sight of a low-level demon. You are odd."

Patton smiled at this, fully ready to argue his case. Logan was slightly shorter than this angel, but Patton didn't try to knock him down any pegs. Kindness. The angel radiates Kindness." That is because I don't see you trying to hurt me anytime soon. You would have killed me already or left me in the forest to die. Instead, you flew up to catch me as I fell. I blacked out after that but I'm pretty sure that the most you did was bandage me up." Patton reasoned, then turned to the last of the lords and smiled, expecting him to introduce himself.

Virgil, the last of the Lords in that house nearly growled, uneasy with having an angel anywhere near him. He glared down the hand that was being offered as if it had committed the most heinous crime. " Come on. I promise that the rumor that angels bathe in holy water is a lie and I do not carry any anyways. I also mean no harm." Patton promised. Virgil eyed the hand a bit longer before begrudgingly taking it in a short hand-shake. " Virgil Valent. Just call me Virge or Virgil. I'm the Lord of Sloth and all that mumbo-jumbo."

" Now Patton-" Logan spoke up, catching the honey-blonde's attention. " I have a few questions I would like to ask of you if I am allowed. Will you please follow us into the living room so we are all comfortable for this process?"

The honey-blonde took a moment to contemplate, unsure if he should or not. He looked back at his destroyed wing for a moment of regret, and then returned to smiling.

" Sure, Log."


	4. Getting Comfortable and Secrets

Before they left for the living room, Logan pulled out an ebony shirt of his for Patton to use until they could get him a replacement light blue one. Virgil had sat himself on the coffee table almost immediately. Whereas Roman sat on a stool he had grabbed from the kitchen, since his large wings did not allow him to sit in a recliner, which was to the right of Virgil. Patton sat across from Virgil on the plain cream-hued couch, since he knew he was the one getting interrogated here. Logan, stayed standing, though took to being to the left of Virgil.

" I guess..." Patton began, fidgeting in his seat for a moment. "...I should begin with admitting that I technically wasn't even supposed to be on Earth at that time."

Logan raised a brow at this confession, gesturing for an explanation being needed. " You are an angel. They only return to Heaven for rest as far as I am aware. Why in the three realms would you not be supposed to be on Earth?"

" Well, yes. I loved working with the humans and helping them learn to be friendly with others. However, I ended up getting promoted around 50 years ago.....and then....the other angels thought it was too important of a position to possibly risk sending my 'naïve nature' back out into the field." He made air quotes around naïve nature, as if he didn't believe it to be a truthful observation. He returned to smiling when he looked up at them. " So I snuck out to do my job... I was on my way back to Heaven when I was..." He paused, gesturing to his injured wing as if the answer was obvious.

Roman spoke up next, giving a slight smile at the usually bubbly person in front of him. " A promotion? I honestly did not believe there was a higher position than 'Guardian' angel status. To what position were you promoted, little dove?"

The other two flinched at the nickname, which was mostly used as a derogatory name for angels since their wings were just as white. Logan understood that Roman was using it playfully, but they didn't know how their little angel would take to being referred to as such.

The blond sat back, nervously fidgeting with the edge of the black polo he was wearing for a moment. " I...shouldn't say yet...I need to get more comfortable around you guys before I'm ready to talk about that." He pressed his left palm against the mark on his neck, another nervous habit.

" Understandable. In all technicality, we are still enemies. Disclosing such information to us would be advantageous towards us and would allow us, if we were to trick you, to use you for blackmail purposes or use you as a hostage." Logan straightened, pushing up his glasses unneccesarily. " I assume that the mark on your neck is also connected to that position, so we shall refrain from asking about it."

" Well...sort of. It stands for Kindness, which is my main virtue." Patton beamed while stating it, his overly bright nature shining through to a blinding extent. He was slightly proud of being kind.

" Alright. My turn to ask a question." Virgil slouched forward, eyes glaring at Patton from under his violet bangs, " Your plan for what to do next? What is it? You obviously can't fly anywhere and you're in the presence of 3 demon lords. So how do you plan to go about life knowing these facts."

" Virgil, that is rather a blunt way to state such an unfortunate situation. Can you not rephrasing to-"

" Roman, it's fine. I can answer his question myself. Thank you for trying to help though." Patton interrupted him then sat back, looking up to contemplate his answer. " I...guess I'll figure out my next course of action once I'm all healed up. If you had wanted to hurt or kill me, you honestly would have done so already and I'm not really afraid of the ones that helped me on more than one occasion. I'm more thankful than anything."Patton paused, looking back to them with a small smile.

" So to answer your question, Virgil. I don't have a plan yet. I guess you can say that I'm winging it." Patton giggled at his own pun, even as Logan groaned. Rather adorable of him.

Roman looked to Logan expectantly, a large smile adorning his tan features. " Can we keep him, my nerdy companion? I promise that I'll be the one to take the blame if things go sour, like they ever would with me around, but still. He's so flipping cute and he's the only angel I've seen acting nice to us since we became demons. Please." Roman pleaded with Logan, a child to parent relationship scenario from the looks.

Logan looked to Virgil to see if he was okay with this, but found Patton happily trying to get the darker demon to smile with a parade of puns on feathers and halos and just about anything he could that was related. Apparently, the angel was winning too, as Virgil was hiding his mouth under his hand, trying to stifle the slight chuckles that kept escaping.

Logan looked back to Roman, groaning as he came to accept that Virgil was undoubtably fine with it for now. He pinched the bridge of his nose and glared in Roman's direction, a growl on his throat." If he does anything to harm any of us or something goes wrong, I will personally gut you and force you to swallow your own organs. Got it, Princey?"

Logan was then engulfed in a hug, his feet dangling while Roman held him close. " Thank you. You shall not regret this, Logan." The elder was released, being left in favor of interaction with their guest.

Logan turned to the three of them and cleared his throat to grab everyone's attention. " Alright. It is rather clear that Patton will remain here until his wounds have completely healed. I shall prepare a guest bedroom for Patton to use until he leaves. Roman, you are to be in charge of obtaining some outfits for Patton to wear while he resides here. The both of you should also stay here so we may ensure that this secret does not spread to the other Lords or King, or even worse....the common ilk that plague our realm." He warned, pushing up his glasses once more.

" We get it, calculator watch. Don't tell anyone, especially Remy." Roman rolled his eyes and turned to Patton as soon as Logan had vanished into the hallway. " Alright, what do you like? Any activities I am perfectly able to provide need to be kept inside. We shall worry about outdoor activities for another time."

" I like a lot of things. So many that I think it would be easiest to say what I don't enjoy." Patton giggled, curling his wing around himself happily.

" Alright. Then I shall tell the stories of how I vanquished the formidable Dragon Witch, Cliara." Roman announced, standing at his full height with his hands on his hips.

" I think I'll pass, Princey. I should probably go get some work done-" Virgil was interrupted from his movement by a look from Patton, a look inviting him to stay. He even moved to the right side of the couch and pat the spot to his left, inviting him to sit next to him.

" Please, Kiddo? I'm sure it will only be for a little bit and I can help you get more comfortable if needed."

He wanted to decline, wanted to, but he found himself slowly settling himself by Patton's side. He still kept a small amount of distance and pouted at being treated like a child, but stayed for the duration of Roman's story to correct certain parts he knew would be over-exaggerated or over-played.

The only one to notice the singular white feather falling from pure wings quietly hid it behind his back in favor of hearing more of the tale with a happy smile.

He could worry about his own problems at another time.


	5. Bonding with He Who Never Bonds

3 weeks had passed since Patton had first come to stay with the three demons.

"Patton, I shall return late today. One of my fellow Lords wished for my assistance on something. Roman should return before me but knowing what today is, he shall most likely be held back by the lord of Greed for some 'Gossip'." The ever astute 'teacher', as Logan had come to be nicknamed, moved to the front door and left Patton alone in that house to ponder and have some alone time.

The bright and bubbly angel rose from his place on the couch and left to go throw the two feathers that had fallen from his wings that morning into the drawer that he had hidden the other feathers in. " They're too happy right now...I can bear it a bit longer...." He mumbled out to no one in particular while looking down at the layer of feathers covering the very bottom of the drawer. " It's not like I'll be able to fly anyways..." He slipped a couple fingers under his frames to poke at the slight bags under his eyes. " At least I'll be able to help someone smile."

Quietly, he shut the drawer and made his way to the bathroom of the house to check his reflection. Patton's skin had gotten paler, but not by a noticeable amount as of yet. He poked at his bags once more, remembering the yellow eyes glaring at him in his nightmares. He then stared back at his wings, a deep look of contemplation settling on his features. This routine had settled in after he discovered that his feathers were now falling off more often. " They'll end up figuring it out more quickly if I don't..." He sighed out, pulling his hand out from under his glasses to correct their position and run through his hair. His other hand had settled for gripping the edge of the counter. " But It's going to hurt....What if they say no? Maybe I should ask creator? " He moved to walk to the kitchen to fix himself something to eat for lunch with a frown settling on his features. "But if I do that while the others are here, the prayers would cause them harm, plus prayers can be sensed by demons meaning that I would be drawing attention to Logan's house. Think Pat, think...How do you contact God when in Hell?"

He jumped at hearing the front door open and close, signaling that he was definitely no longer alone. He let his smile phase back onto his features at the prospect at not having to listen to his own thoughts. He quickly turned off the stove with his pot of soup on it. "Welcome back, Ro-" He walked to go greet who he thought to be Roman but was surprised to see that it was Virgil who had entered the house instead.

Virgil and Patton had yet to really have time to bond. The wingless demon rarely ever stopped by and even when he did, he usually either napped or was avoiding any interaction with him. Patton had been wanting to talk, but it seemed as though Virgil didn't so he didn't push.

Patton faltered for only a moment though, always too quick to recover. "Oh, Hi Virgil. I was expecting Roman but this is a welcome soup-rise. What can I do for ya, kiddo?" He jammed a thump in the direction of the kitchen, hinting at what he had made very happily.

"Oh, um....That's really no surprise that you'd be surprised. Roman asked me to come and look after you while Remy holds him back for their 'monthly gossip night'" The violet demon sat himself down on the couch and waited for Patton to grab his bowl and spoon to set on the coffee table.

"So you're still here? I thought Logan was gonna ship you off to Earth as soon as you were healed." Virgil blurted out right as Patton settled into the couch cushion beside him. Patton paused for a moment, and breathed out quietly. "He was.....however, I believe that he's still kind of taking pity on me because I can no longer fly. Log can be really kind when you pay attention to his actions but it would be easy to miss with the way he speaks." Patton ate some of his soup and elbowed Virgil gently. "How are you doing, Kiddo? You're always so quiet and quick to try to get rid of me it seems. Just because the higher ups think we're supposed to be enemies doesn't mean we have to be. I want us to be friends."

Virgil watched Patton calmly drinking the broth for a moment, unsure how to answer that question. "I uh...had a bad experience with an angel early on as a demon...Kind of sticks with you as a warning. Though, then again, you're oddly calming and kind." He admitted, blowing a lock of violet out of his face. "I'm also not big on talking....I-it's just.....it makes me anxious to talk to people....especially people I don't trust." He glared at Patton for a moment and tried to make himself comfortable on the couch.

Patton finished his soup and set the bowl down, a small smile on his lips. "...I understand that...not many angels are as understanding as I am...or at least I try to be." Patton sat back and touched at the mark on his neck. That was another thing to contemplate. Maybe it would be best to reveal now?

Patton smiled and looked to Virgil, who stared back. Patton pointed to the heart shaped mark on his neck. "Here, I'll tell you about this if you tell me a bit about yourself. I know you like puns a bit and you like purple, but I wanna know other hobbies and stuff too."

Once a nod of affirmation was received, Patton pulled his shirt collar down to reveal the full mark for his explanation.

"This mark stands for Kindness. Its color reflects that of my soul, which is a soft pastel blue as well." The angel released his shirt to look at Virgil for a moment. "I received it when I got promoted to..." He paused for a moment, unsure if he should reveal something this big. Eh, there was no turning back now. "I received it when I was promoted to Archangels status....1 of the 7 archangels who represent virtues. " He smiled at the demon, watching as Virgil's expression morphed from cautious to surprise to anger then back to caution. Patton silenced the questions on Virgil's tongue by speaking again. " I wanted to tell you all from the start but needed to be more careful about it since most demons want me dead from the moment they know I'm an angel, much less an archangel. I also wanted you and the others to be more comfortable knowing that I have not and will not plan on causing anyone any harm."

Virgil was speechless for a moment, and then nodded. " That's....a-a good reason to keep that hidden. Angel's have a tier above Guardian angels?"

"I asked myself something similar when you guys said you all were Lords of Sin. I didn't know that there was such a thing" Patton chuckled, and the two of them continue to talk about anything they could think of for the day. It was an opening to bond that they both took.

Meanwhile, Roman was having a difficult time keeping the secret hidden from Remington Nightwolf, the resident Lord of Greed for all things gossip. Roman knew that Remy had noticed that Roman at least had a secret. He hadn't revealed what the secret was, but Remy would try to pry it out soon, he just knew it. The demon Lord of Pride was great at many things, but lying was not one of them. He could act and overexaggerate better than the best of them, but lying....not so much. He fixed his white tunic and avoided speaking with Remy about the angel until the bastard resorted to grabbing his tail.

" You're trying to let something slide past me, Princey?~ Like, gurl, you need to spill the deeds." Remy flew by the tallest of the Lords, halting his journey home. His line green wings flapped quickly, keeping him suspended where he was. "Or are you hiding a secret crush on someone and don't know how to hide it?~" He teased.

The large red wings folded behind Roman as he realized that he wouldn't get out of this so easily. "It's not my secret to tell. Go ask Logan about it." He growled out, less than enthused to be halted by Remy. He wanted to go make sure that Virgil hasn't killed Patton yet.

" The hipster has a secret?~Like, I was not expecting that, Ro. Log has nearly always been an open book pushed in your face." He flew off down the Hall, surely to where Logan and Emile were working on organizing the general orders to be sent out to the lower level demons.

Roman groaned and walked after, hoping to stop Logan from getting too pissed at him.


	6. Two Demon Lords Enter the Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This about as much as I'm updating for now considering I want to give myself time to finish up chapter 10 and see if I want to divide it or not.

Remy casually glided up to Logan, who was still organizing a set of demands for the demons of Gluttony to go persuade humans to fulfill their gluttonous desires. He had been chatting with Emile Picani, the lord of Gluttony and the eldest of the Lords, about random information that they had learned over the past few months whilst they worked. Logan looked up from his work with a raised brow at Remy's confident smirk and Roman's eyeroll.

"Logan, listen, I know there's something your keeping up in that pretty little head of your so it'll help if you spill the tea sis! What's on your mind?" Remy demanded, crossing his arms over his chest. He hovered for a moment longer only to land in a sitting position on Picani's desk, whom seemed not to mind that there was someone sitting on it. "Why does Ro-Ro get to know know and we don't cause that's a no-no, Lo-Lo?" He looked up at Logan and moved his hands to his hips to impatiently tap his foot.

" Could someone fill me in on what the heckity heck's going on?" The ever-quiet pink demon spoke up, a small smile of lighthearted confusion on his calm features.

A groan found its way into Logan's throat and he glared holes into Roman's pompous form. "I appreciate that you attempted to keep this confidential, Roman. Apparently, I overestimated your abilities in the art of avoiding unnecessary attention. I apologize for placing such a menial task upon such unworthy shoulders." He stated, taking off his black warby parkers to polish the lenses and get prepared for an explanation. He didn't care to see Roman's offended look nor hear him begin to try to defend himself. "Now, before I reveal anything. I must inform you all that Virgil, Roman, and myself are all aware of this information and have been for a few weeks as of current. "He placed his glasses back on the bridge of his nose and looked to Picani and then Remy. "Not a soul is to know. If the public was to learn of this then there would be chaos in all of the circles."

Once he had received an affirmation that they would not go spreading the information around, the astute teacher, assisted by the glorious prince, relayed the tale of how he had rescued an angel. He explained how they were slowly coming to adore having the angel there to comfort them after those stressful days of work. He awaited the responses of the two as he admitted with a blush that there was a warm feeling in his chest that he couldn't identify when he heard Patton happily giggling or when he gave a truly big smile when happy.

Remy was the first to react with excited fluttering of his wings and generally just squealed in delight. Not what Logan was expecting to occur. Remy deflated for a moment and stared at them. "Oh, shit you got it bad... Tell ya what, if this guy really means that much to you, ya gotta tell him, girlfriend." He smiled at them, nearly ignoring the way the two demon's eyes widened and they seemed to take a moment to truly process what was said.

"Remington...I believe that you may be misinterpreting the situation..." Logan argued back, fiddling with his glasses. "Angels are not allowed to be in the pit, first of all. Furthermore, even if we harbored romantic feelings with the angel, we would never be allowed to act on them. Angels are sworn to chastity. Lastly, I believe you do not understand that we originally had little trust in the angel until a short while ago. I assure you that these...feelings are most likely more of our acceptance of the angel in our liv-"

"Actually, Logan. It's really possible that you could be gaining romantic feelings for the guy, especially with him being around you at all hours of the day, sort of like Belle with Beast." Picani adding in, a giggle sounding out. "Though I do have to wonder....isn't there some reason as to why angels aren't supposed to be down here?....I don't really remember too well."

Roman stood up to his full height, realizing something really pressing. "Shit. We left him with Virgil!" He ran out of the room, gathering the items from his office space so he could return home quickly. "I forgot. Virgil's still uneasy around the poor guy isn't he? Sure, he likes Patton's puns but Virgil said he didn't want to be alone with him. Virgil might kill him!" He rushed out the door, flying off and leaving the others all in the dust to process what was just screamed in the rather empty building.

Logan quietly stuffed papers into his briefcase, properly prepared to return home. "I shall be off to ensure that they do not burn down my establishment. Have a pleasant afternoon, both of you." The blue demon hurried off and left the pink and green demons to contemplate the new information.


	7. Friends?

Patton and Virgil had settled in the living room with Patton properly dressed in a light blue sweater and both situated with a warm mug of hot chocolate.

Virgil chuckled lowly from his place on the couch, unafraid now that he had finally gotten to actually know the angel. "They really did that?!! My devil, those idiots up there...I feel sorry that you had to deal with them. Having someone seriously get that caught up in making someone laugh just to end up hurt..." He finally calmed his laughter and looked to the angel sip at the warm cup of hot chocolate. "Alright, alright. Now, you ask me something."

Patton looked up in thought and held the mug in both hands. With one finger, he rubbed the side since it helped him think. "You mentioned that something happened between you and an angel.....an altercation of sorts. Can... Can I know what it was? You don't have to answer if you don't want to. Sorry, I'm a bit curious." He shifted on the couch for his whole body to be facing Virgil, his oversized sweater bunching up in new ways around his thicker frame.

Virgil stopped laughing and looked down at the mug in his own hands. "They kinda....threw a lot of holy water at me... They thought I was a demon of pride going to corrupt the kid they were the guardian to. I wasn't.....the kid kinda saw me as a lazy friend of sorts for a while and I had been there to visit him." He ran a hand through his own locks of hair, still staring down at his mug. "I.....ended up scaring myself and the kid when I attacked the angel for doing that to me....Kinda have been avoiding Earth and angels completely since then." He fell silent and looked up to Patton, who looked just as solemn. Sympathy.

" That's....Understandable...I don't blame you. Angels do tend to act before they think at times when it comes to protecting children. We all make mistakes and that very same angel ended up getting reprimanded later that day." Patton admitted, a soft look to his gaze. He seemed to consider something for a moment. "I actually had plenty of unkind demons attack me with magic before when I tried just speaking to them. So I kind of understand, Kiddo." He placed his cup of cocoa on the table and settled back into the couch. "Your turn again. Let's marsh-the-mellow out of the air with some lighthearted questions this time?"

Virgil looked up at the ceiling, mouth slightly open as he contemplated his choices. "Uh... What did you do with your little angel friends for fun? I just realized how much I didn't know about how demons can interact with angels." He looked back to Patton as the angel jumped at the question and turned to grab his mug again. " What's wrong?"

"Kiddo, I... I didn't really...have any friends. A-At least not any real ones...." He began, slightly sheepish as he stared down into his cup solemnly. "Angels occasionally talked to me but...it was really...only ever for advice or a pick-me-up..." He took a slow sip and kept the mug in his grasp this time. "I think most of the 'friends' I had were out of pity... You guys are the closest friends I've got." He looked so sad, so solemn as he played with the outer edge of his mug, but quickly tried to hide his sadness behind a smile. "But it's all good. No harm done."

Virgil placed his mug down and fully turned to Patton, surprised from several things. "First of all, how could no one want to be friends with a reckless and sweet guy like you? Second of all, we're your first ever friends and you act like that? Third, don't lie about how you're feeling." He retorted, only to quiet after a moment to process his own outburst. The demon of sloth slowly sank himself as far into the couch cushions as possible, never meeting eyes with the angel in an attempt to hide the embarrassment.

Patton scoot closer to Virgil and pat his back, a gesture to show affection for sure, but it was also obvious he was ignoring his own problems in fair of Virgil's embarrassment. "They all thought my pretty naïve...I never corrected them but they all thought me a child in an adult's body." Patton removed his hand from the violet haired man and smiled. " I've grown pretty close to you guys in the past 3 weeks and it's been pretty neat being near people who actually don't mind my nature. And I don't mean to hide but...I kinda have this mindset to just worry about others before myself that I can't shake no matter how hard I try...so I kinda end up pretending to be okay when I'm not." He steadily shifted in his seat to hug the demon lord. The angel kept making sure that it was okay before he did actually hug the lord though. "I promise I'll try to stop...."

Logan and Roman entered just as Patton and Virgil ended their hug and returned to their game of questions. They were surprised to find Patton still alive and Virgil smiling at the angel.

" I was sure that we would have to pick up the pieces of a broken dove after leaving you two by yourselves. I am thankful we did not." Logan stated plainly, standing tall and fixing his attire into its proper place.

Roman sighed out, a thankful smile on his tan features. "How absolutely dreadful has your time been without my magnificent presence here to comfort you?~ Has the brooding beast terrified you into silence any?"

Patton giggled at Roman's questions, and shook his head. "Things have been swell, Kiddo. Virgil and I have just been having a nice little game of questions. Since you're here now, do you want to join in? We can fix any muggy questions with some cocoa." He ignored the groan from Logan at his obvious mug pun and pat the empty spot on the couch next to him. "We promised to try sticking to lighthearted questions from now on." He stood and walked to the kitchen to pour Roman and Logan both a mug of cocoa.

The 4 of them relaxed on the couches, enjoying their hot cocoa, chatting, laughing, and bonding time. It felt as if nothing at all could take this moment away from them.

All good things must come to an end eventually though.


	8. All Too Much

It had been 5 months since Patton had been brought down to Hell. He sat in front of the bathroom mirror, taking in his pale complexion once again.

He had managed to get in contact with the creator, known as God by humans, at some point over his stay and explained everything that was going on. They had both come to a conclusion that had been obvious from the start.

Patton would not be able to return to Heaven.

The wings of an angel were important for their job. The creator had specially designed each pair to suit their owners for a reason. They couldn't be fixed because the energy wouldn't match, therefore causing an imbalance in the angel. In order to even get to the gates of Heaven, one would need the ability to fly. Patton had accepted that he would never fly again. Sure, he missed it but as long as he helped others it wouldn't matter.

Then again, how much longer did he have until his soul gave out? How much longer until his pure energy was snuffed out by the crushing sin engulfing all of Hell? How much longer until his new friends would find out that he was technically dying? How much longer until he would be forced to say goodbye to the only people who have treated him with the same genuine kindness that he himself gives them?

Patton sank down to the floor, deciding it best to wait against the nice, cool tile for Logan, Roman, or Virgil to return. His body, feverish but bearable for the moment. The others could tell he was getting sick, but Logan assumed that angels were susceptible to the same illnesses of humans. They had been giving him soup and blankets to try to help recently and Patton accepted them with a smile, even if he knew that he wouldn't be healed by a bowl of liquid or a cloth. Patton didn't have the heart to tell them that he was dying.

He waited patiently against the cool tile, in and out of sleep for the hours that it took for his companions to return home. He was gently startled awake when he heard his name called out from the front of the house. Logan was back for sure.

Patton pulled himself to his feet and used the wall to support his weight on the walk to the front of the house. He looked up at Logan with a small smile, only to grow confused at seeing two foreign figures behind him. He also noticed that Virgil and Roman were right behind them.

"K-Kiddos, who're these two?" He questioned softly. Tired eyes look into the respective chocolate and lime eyes. He smiled at the newcomers, hoping to show that he didn't see them in a bad sense. He actually found that it was very rare for demons to feel any true ill-will to the angels. Demons and Angels were so similar yet so different at the same time.

The demon with lime green wings pulled his sunglasses down to reveal his neon eyes with a whistle. " My my~ You really did pick up a catch here, Lo-Lo.~ " He circled around Patton, eyeballing the sick angel a bit longer. He stopped in front of Patton to pull his chin up. " He is so cute too~ Lookit these freckles, Ro!"

The others all chuckled at Remy's reaction to Patton, who was rather confused by such a reaction from a demon towards an angel. Patton sat up but smiled at him. " H-Hi. I'm Patton. Are you...Remy?"

"Oh. My. Geee!!! He's adorable! Can I keep him? I would soo pamper this little ball of feathers and make him feel like such a queen~!" Remington engulfed him in a spinning hug. He finally set Patton back on shaky feet and moved to Picani. " Can I please keep him?"

Picani smile and rolled his eyes at Remington. " No....You can't. " He giggled and moved to introduce himself. " I'm Emile Picani, the demon of Gluttony. Most people just call me Picani or Emile. Call me what you like. This is my good pal, Remington. He is called Remy for short though. He hates it when anyone calls him Remington." He gestured to Remy, who was already hurriedly talking to Roman, who seemed to be the only one able to keep up with the rapid speaking.

Patton smiled a bit wider at the kind nature Emile seemed to possess. " Alrighty, Emile~ " He coughed into his hand quietly and wiped at the small bit of saliva at the corner of his mouth. " I'm sorry for not feeling too good, kiddos."

" Actually, you being so low is why we're here, Pap." Remi spoke up once more and drifted over to Patton.

Virgil moved from the back of the group and gestured to the couch. " I sort of suggested it. Remy can be calming and Picani is a doctor so....Yeah..." He moved to his usual spot on the coffee table while everyone settled onto the couches and Roman on his stool. Logan was the only one who stayed standing.

" I shall provide us sustenance while you all deduct what it is that seems to be ailing our dear companion." Logan moved to the kitchen to make some food and Picani began the examination, mumbling to himself originally.

"Slight fever....Molting, Might be normal for angels...Pale skin...." Picani wrote that down on a notepad. " Patton, any other symptoms?" His rose orbs looked to Patton's sky ones, searching for something.

Patton knew exactly what that look was. Picani was searching for lies. Best to just tell the truth. " Oh, uh....Well let's see....I-I've kind of been a bit dizzy here lately....Um...Coughing, obviously...I also threw up a couple of times this week." He was quiet, playing with his fingers quietly. " A-and molting isn't really a...n-normal thing..."

Picani raised a brow at this and bid Patton to look at him. "A-Are you sure that you aren't sick because of your extended presence in Hell?"

Patton froze at this. That was exactly the reason and Picani knew it. He had probably known all along. He whispered his answer. " Y-Yeah....it is....I-I started molting on the very first day."

Patton had forgotten that demons had sensitive ears. He heard Logan drop the pot of whatever he was making and rushed into the living room.

" S-Since the first day? W-Whatever do you mean? I haven't seen any of your feathers just lying around." Roman spoke next, a brow raised. " Surely you jest?"

" I-I sort of....hid them from you guys." He looked up at them and pulled the blanket closer to himself. He was pretty cold. He had admitted to his big secret.

" But....why?" Virgil. Oh boy.

" Because....because you guys were so happy...." The dam was close to overflowing. " You guys have such beautiful smiles... I didn't want to be the one to make those smiles disappear...b-but that ended up happening anyways." He looked back to his lap and tried to push the tears back. He could be happy for them. His own emotions could wait. " I-I'm sorry."

" Patton, there is no need to apologize-" Patton burst into a bad coughing fit before Logan could finish, covering it with his hand. It must have been painful if you saw his expression.

As he pulled his hand away from his mouth, he mumbled a small " M-My time is almost up..." before falling unconscious right then and there. Picani examined the hand.

Crimson blood was splattered against his palm.


	9. More Problems Arise with the Possible Solutions

The demons rushed from Logan's house in Hell to Remington's estate on Earth, hoping that it would buy enough time for them to come up with a plan. Remington sat on the stylish couch, using his warm body temperature to keep the little angel from freezing to death. He would occasionally run his hair through Patton's curls in absent thought. He stared at Logan pacing the living room, cogitating cap on, and noticed how tense his shoulders had become. The demon then turned his gaze to Roman and Virgil, one knitting a new sweater (probably for Patton) and the other watching with his mind elsewhere, worry creasing his brow.

One of his loving mates, Emile laid his hand on the demon's shoulder, also watching the 3 demons that had fallen for this angel. He looked back down on Patton, placing a new wet rag on his forehead. Then Emile moved to sit next to Remi, and spoke up.

"He should be fine for a little while...I had my suspicions as to what was going on, but he honestly should have been dead by this point. Angels usually only last a singular month in Hell, much less three. Are you sure he hadn't been showing signs until the last month Logan?"

"I am quite sure that Patton had not been showing any symptoms. Or at the very least, he refused to show us. How he was able to survive is a mystery to u-."

"He's an archangel...One of the big seven like we are the big seven of Hell." A very tired voice cut through. "He told me when you guys had me angel-sit him the first time. He became one 50 years ago and because it was such a big position, the other 6 archangels voted for him to never be allowed to leave Heaven again...It was 'creator' who sent him down to Earth."

Logan looked to Virgil, intense gaze screaming 'And You did not tell us?'

"I thought it was something for Patton to feel comfortable telling you guys. It's a big secret and can be used against him."

Roman finished the sweater he had been working on and looked to their fallen comrade. "So...why didn't he tell us then? He should trust us enough, right?"

"Perhaps....he wished to inform you all separately...for safety reasons? Two powerful demons just learning about your big bad secret can freak even the best of the bunch out." Picani spoke once more, reasoning easily. Remy smiled at his little therapist. "The reason it wouldn't have come up would depend on the times you all get back. Logan and you leave at the same time most days so I could understand the difficulty."

"That does make sense."

"Logan, can you stop pacing. It's making the rest of us a bit nervous." Virgil snapped quietly, glare steady even if it was directed at the ground.

Logan did stop, finally giving up and throwing his cap on the coffee table. "Well...I only have maybe....4 ideas....but none of them are pleasant. I looked through over hundreds of different possibilities but they would likely fail or take too much time." He nervously pulled at his tie and sat down in the recliner he had claimed.

"And those ideas are, Specs?" Remy could assume maybe 2 of those ideas. The other 2 are a mystery. For some reason, Remington had resigned himself to complete silence, something that only occurred when he was absorbing information.

"Well...1 idea would be to fly Patton up to Heaven and handing him over to the angels outside of the gates...even if it would only lead to the loneliness that he was forced into for 50 years. Undesirable for his comfort and it would most likely demolish his trust in all of us. Also, due to his inability to fly, he would be unable to leave heaven of his own accord. He would be trapped in his own personal cage."

Picani gave a motion to continue. The out of that would leave the everyone unhappy in every sense.

"Another possibility would be if the demon who flies him up there enters the gates of Heaven, barely enters, and sits there until Patton heals. It would injure whoever brings him up there but we have always healed rather quickly in our own homelands. However, such would be met with attacks from the angels for being in their lands, which would cause more injury." Logan continued then removed his glasses to rub at his nose. "The other 2 ideas are the ones I find would only occur as a desperate measure: We could either put him out of his misery and kill him....or....use our blood to turn him into a demon. I would rather consult the king on that last idea before we try. However, he does not know about Patton."

Remington's other mate, a yellow demon with gold-ish green scales lining the left half of his face, entered the room with a large tray of food. He avoided Patton's unconscious form, even if he had never- wait.

Before his mate could leave the room, Picani pulled the golden snake demon back into the room with a growling smile. The creepy kind that leave you completely scared of what is to come next. "Why are you so nervous about the angel that has openly been stated to be safe, Damian?"

Before an answer could be made, the angel in question woke up and surveyed the scene, eyes widening with fear at the mere sight of Damian. He curled into Remington further, but never let his frightened gaze leave his form. His leftover feathers ruffled further, with wings splayed out in a frantic display of instinctual intimidation.

" Th-That might be the reason...." Damian half admitted, turning his dual colored eyes away. " I-I might....might have been the one to harm him." He was attempting to get away from 4 completely pissed Lords, aware that they were glaring at him with a promise of death if he didn't explain further. He gulped loudly, and tried to explain myself. "I-I was going to try to scout out heaven and see i-if we could somehow live there without the effects it has on us...I used his wing to copy his blood and look like him b-but d-didn't make it past the gates." He flinched, awaiting at least a punch from Logan or an ear tug from Picani. Nothing came.

"Then I forgive you."

All eyes turned to eye Patton, whom still weakly leaned against Remy, but with less fear towards the demon of Envy. He didn't wait for everyone else to stop gaping before he continued. "Sure...it was scary and hurt like literal Hell... but I don't blame you... you wanted to do something for everyone you cared for...even if it was at my expense." He burst into a small coughing fit and wiped the small amount of blood off. "I-I wouldn't have made such amazing friends if it didn't happen either...so I forgive you. It will take me time to get used to you though..."

By "used to", he definitely meant "less afraid of", but the handshake between them, solidified potential for friendship in the future.

Picani and Logan walked back over to do their medical assessment of the angel and frowned. "You're getting worse, Patton-cake...if we're going to do something, we have to do it soon..."

"I still do not think doing anything without the king's approval would be smart. He's probably going to reprimand Damien for doing something so grand without his permission. "

Remy finally sat up, shifting Patton into Picani's grasp to pull out his phone. " Don't worry...I've got you, Lo-Lo. Just sit down while I take care of the big boss." Remy stood and walked to the kitchen, making sure that Logan and the others were conversing before hitting the call button.

"This is Talon. Hi Remy. Sorry but the king is in a meeting-"

"This is important. It involves rules 3-6. Logan, Roman, and Virgil are wanting me to get this message to him." Immediately, he heard Talon rush to the boss, shouting over Joan, who was moving what sounded like a stack of papers, probably to the trash.

"Thomas....I need to talk to you about something. Something very serious. Logan, Roman, and Virgil found an angel...the angel was actually in Hell for 3 months before the effects of the world finally started killing him quickly. We are at my estate on Earth. Should I expect you in the next hour? This is something rather large and having your contribution would help us a lot-"

He heard a crash sound through his living room before he got his answer and rushed into the living room to see... an angel that only gave off uneasy vibes.

"Uh... I'll call you back, Boss."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I'm sorry to say that after chapter 9 I have it on an indefinite Hiatus. Chapters 10 and 11 are kind of just chapter 10 but split in half, so I have to find where I'm gonna split it in half after I write everything up. Sadly, I haven't really had much inspiration to do so.


End file.
